Embassy Row
Background: Embassy Row is an American television, global-based format, and digital production company based in New York City, that was founded on May 12, 2005 by British television producer Michael Davies, entertainment marketer Tera Hanks, and filmmaker and former LivePlanet CEO Chris Moore. Davies' production company at the time, Diplomatic Productions was immediately folded into Embassy Row. In January 2006, Embassy Row joined forces with Sony Pictures Television for a 3-year contract deal until SPT acquired the company on January 14, 2009. Note: Embassy Row is not to be confused with Embassy Communications (formerly T.A.T. Communications Company and Embassy Television now "ELP Communications"), another television company that's currently owned by Sony Pictures. 1st Logo (2005-2012) Nickname: "E/R" Logo: On a dimly-lit white background, there is an orange line with a light tip at the front flying in from the left to the center of the screen. The light would get a little bright and the rest of the line would later merge into the light to make a curve and half of the letter "R". Growing out from the other half of the "R" is half of the letter "E" with a diagonal line in between the "E" and "R". The entire logo would zoom-in while animating and "EMBASSY ROW" in red-orange would fade-in and zoom-in at the same time. The light would travel down the "R", through the name, and half-way up to the letter "E". Variants: *Starting on S2 of The Newlywed Game on GSN, the logo would appear as in-credit, leaving the background intact. *On Watch What Happens: Live, the entire logo is red a still shot on a white background. *There is a sped-up version that's seen on The Substitute and the 6th season of Watch What Happens: Live. *Starting on the 6th season of Watch What Happens: Live, the logo appears a little close-up. FX/SFX: The line drawing. None for the still shot. Music/Sounds: The end-title of the theme of the show. For the logo theme, it's a synth theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Substitute, the logo theme is sped-up and played in a different note. Availability: Common. Currently seen on the 2009 revival of The Newlywed Game, the 2006 revival of Chain Reaction, the short-lived game show Power of 10 all on GSN with the former on BounceTV starting on season 4 of The Newlywed Game, The Substitute on MTV, Talking Dead on AMC, and Watch What Happens: Live on Bravo. The still logo is currently seen on seasons 1-5 of Watch What Happens: Live on Bravo. Was also seen on the ultra short-lived series Make My Day on TV Land, the ultra short-lived series Hidden Agenda on GSN, and Keith Barry: Extraordinary, among others. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 2012?- ) Nickname: "Spinning E/R" Logo: TBA. Variant: Appears in-credit on The Newlywed Game, The Pyramid, and season 2 of The American Bible Challenge. FX/SFX: The spinning, the light flashing. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme of the show. On the Watch What Happens: Live episode "Jersey Housewives Tell All", the logo is silent. Availability: Common. It can be seen on The American Bible Challenge, The Pyramid, the final season of The Newlywed Game on GSN with the former and latter on BounceTV, and Watch What Happens: Live and Fashion Queens on Bravo. Scare Factor: None. Other